


Istana Mantra

by Mels13



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Potter inspired world, He gets what he deserves at the end, Its canon verse but with a magic school, Laurent being forced to work with Damen when he doesn't want to, Letters, M/M, Magic Duels, Uncle being the creep ass he is, Wizards, its more like in this world he doesn't die die, magic!, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: Whats a fantasy world without a little magic?Hidden inside the southern mountains almost where the four nations meet lies a school. Istana Mantra has been standing and teaching wizards longer than the history of the modern nations. Those blessed with the gift of magic are the only ones who know of its existence. But magic runs deep in almost all royal bloodlines and at times can skip generations.Three beloved Princes for two warring nations find themselves being forced to attend a school in which to learn magic and control their magical energy. But what happens when outside forces once thought to be lost to history start affecting the boys, how will they overcome the challenges that they face in this new place of learning?





	1. Damen goes to school

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking out my big bang entry. The idea for this started out as a normal Hogwarts au where Laurent writes letters to his dead brother Auguste. But then talking to people on discord helped transform the idea into what if the Capri universe had a magical school of their own. For purposes their ages have all been squished, so less of an age gap between all the main characters.   
> Edit: to clear some confusion here are their ages:   
> Damen is 12 starting his first year, Auguste is 17 and in his 6th year of school, Laurent is 10 and Nikandros is 14
> 
> Without the help of many friends, this fic would not have been completed. Special thanks especially to my beta readers who helped brainstorm and dealt with me over the past few months as I have worked on this.  
> [Fakexpearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakexpearls/pseuds/fakexpearls) Check out her works for some truly amazing writing.  
> [Sitical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Sitical) an artist who has also worked hard creating art for the big bang while updating her own fics.  
> Also the amazing art you will see in chapter 2 is done by the lovely [Quincy](https://q195-arts.tumblr.com/)

# First Year

Nik,

I know it's only been a week, but I’ve missed you. I hope you have missed me, and that your father is keeping you busy. This school is stranger than I ever imagined. Everyone is so nice here on the border. There is the whole magical town attached that is hidden from everyone else's eyes, but everything is so different and seems to be trapped in time. I find myself missing my home in Ios.

Westling and training every day is something I miss the most. Next time we see each other, I want to practice my wrestling skills with you. No one here is as good as you are. Auguste has some potential, but he is older than us and he doesn’t have the same skill and patterns true Akielons have in wrestling given that he is Veretian.

Also, as you said, I’ve made quite a lot of friends here at this new school. I've met people from all over the four kingdoms, even a few lucky people that came from Kempt to go here. So far we haven’t even done any magic and it is boring. All we have done is start to learn the school’s history and the language of magic. You would love it here, Nik. I’m still sad that you couldn’t come.

My fluency in Veretian and Patran is far beyond those who have joined me this year, and I'm thankful for you and Father for helping me learn. My Vaskian is still in need of some work. The kids here keep using words I don’t know, and they speak rapid-fire Vaskian, unlike my tutor who said everything very slowly. I will have to teach you all the words that I learn..

Do you know if your father will still be visiting Ios when harvest comes? That's when I will get to come back. I want to tell you everything that I have learned.

\- Damen

  


> Nik,
> 
> I am heartbroken to hear that you won’t be in Ios this season. When will I get to see you again? Maybe I could convince Father to let me visit Marlas. I may have to convince Kastor to join me in order to get Father to approve of the trip and all the expenses it would take. I will write to you if I hear of any plans changing, or I may just take my horse and go see you in the middle of the night.
> 
> Anyway, school is going great. Did you know that this school is older than Akielos? Apparently, it's even older than the old kingdom, Artes. There are ruins of old magical sites that are still standing. Rumor has it that there is a magical moving cave somewhere in the countryside that can grant you any wish. We should go on an adventure to find it someday. There used to be magic everywhere, but then all the magic users decided to go into hiding when the last king of the Artesian Empire went crazy and tried to used their power for war and destruction. Malik the IV, King of Artesia. Everyone here calls him Mad King Malik. The wizards fought against him, and that's when the nations broke up into different provinces. Then, King Agathon united them to officially start Akielos.
> 
> All the royal families used to be magical. Not just Akielos, but Vere, Patras, and Vask as well. The professor, Gaspard, says that my mother’s line back to King Agathon is where my magic comes from. That explains why Kastor doesn’t have any. My mother went to this school, as well. I wonder if she liked it here as much as I do.
> 
> The more history that I learn, the more I understand the duties and ruling my father does as King. I feel like I understand Malik’s actions more than the commoners at the school do. It wasn’t a bad plan if you think about it, but a king can't force people to fight for him. It must be a choice. Wizards didn’t want to fight each other, but after him they went into hiding from the rest of the world. The time between the old kingdom and the new kingdoms was known as the lost century. Lots of magical families fought and died to try to keep what was theirs. The school even shut down due to hard times. King Agathon used his magic to unite and bring peace from the very start of Akielos.
> 
> Do you remember learning about Vere’s invasion of Delpha like 100 years ago? Apparently, the magical people of Akielos helped stop the take over because if Vere had taken Delpha, then the school would have been fully in Vere’s power, and not at the border where all four countries meet. Do you have any idea why our regular people are never taught the magical history of the land? Are the Kingsmeet guards told these truths? Do you think Father knows the full history?
> 
> I also learned of an artisan named Leigh, from what is now Patras, tried to create an artifact that could let the user go back in time, and apparently, it made an entire village disappear, never to be seen again. Isn’t that cool, Nik? If you could go back in time, where would you go? I think I would like to go back to the very height of the Artsein Empire when a lot more people had magic, and everything was all united and happy. It seems like that was a good time to live in.
> 
> I learned all of this from my _Kingly_ class. It used to be that a lot of royal families had magic in their blood, and that all princes and princesses would come here to learn. So, I am taking a special extra class on how to rule the kingdom. There is only one other guy in this class. The one I mentioned before, Auguste, apparently he is the Prince of Vere. When I first met him, we wrestled, but after I learned who he was, I was a bit wary. Then, we talked and he is now my best friend. I mean, you are still my best of best friends, but he is my best school friend.
> 
> I worry about writing to Father and telling him about my friendship with Auguste. He would tell me not to trust the snake from Vere, but Auguste is kind and is always asking if I need help and when he isn't helping, he is telling stories about his baby brother, Laurent. I have learned that he is about two years younger than me, but because his birthday is in spring, he got permission to start school a year sooner, so he will be here the year after next. I am excited to meet him next year. By that point, I will be sorted into my Sector.
> 
> After the first year, an end of term test is done to see how well the students do, and find where they are best placed. So there are three different sectors that everyone beyond the first years get placed into:
> 
> First is the Scholars. They are the smartest of the smart. Those who sit and read boring books all day for fun. Can you imagine me reading a book for fun, Nik? I’m smart but I don’t think I will be one of them.
> 
> Then you have the Healers. They have the best simple, more homely magic. Making crops and plants grow. And of course, healing those who are sick. But sadly, there are some illnesses and wounds that not even magic could heal. Most people get placed here. It’s the largest sector, but it also has the most variety in magic that they learn.
> 
> Then there is the best sector, the one Auguste is in and the one I want to be a part of. The Protectors. This is the class of magic where you can actually learn to cast warrior type magic -- magic that can be used in fighting. Auguste complains that a lot of it is more self-defense magic than combative magic. But me and Auguste have talked and we both think with our Protector magic, we can rule our kingdoms without war and truly bring in a new age of prosperity.
> 
> One day when I am King our nation, we will finally be at peace with Vere, no more threats of war or border skirmishes like what Kastor is dealing always with. It will be an open border where we can trade freely.
> 
> Can you imagine that, Nik? Me as King and you as my most trusted Kyros. It will be a good life.
> 
> Sorry, this letter got long. I've just been missing you terribly.
> 
> \- Damen

Laurent,

I miss you more than words could describe. I miss seeing your face. You look more grown each time I see you. 

I duly hope Father and Uncle are treating you well and not fully spoiling you like I know I am guilty of. I even have a special surprise waiting for you when I get back for your birthday. I promise we'll go riding together.

That freedom to ride for hours is something that I miss.

Little brother, I can’t wait for you to come to school. There is so much for me to teach you like hidden rooms and secrets that the students keep. I've also made a new friend. His name is Damen and he is the Prince of Akielos. I hope next year when you two get to meet, he will also become your friend as quickly as he became mine.

When you get back, I want to hear all about your trip to Chastillon with Uncle.

\- Auguste

P.S. Don't tell Father about my new friend Damen. He would be upset with me.

> Nik,
> 
> Today in class we learned about wand making. Anyone with magic can make a wand with a moment's notice, but it takes practice and skill to make a truly great wand. I like the one I have, but I feel like I could create a better wand - one from a branch of the dogwood tree in my mother's gardens in the summer palace. Over the planting season, will you come with me there? I do not wish to travel alone.
> 
> \- Damen

****

Nikandros sat in the solar reading over the long letter Damen had written to him, the words and phrases making him confused. This magical world that coexists with nature made little sense. Why hide themselves away for so long? Why hide in plain sight? So much of his childhood on the border suddenly made sense with the explanation of magic. How people should have been dead but miraculously survived the border attacks from Vere and Vasian raiders.

The air in Delfeur always seemed different. Nikandros wondered if it could be from the higher density of magical people there? The people there were very different than the people living inside of Ios. He also found himself missing his home. Travel with his father was always new and exciting, but it seemed like they now spent more time in their residence in Ios than in Marlas.

He also found himself missing Damen. It was not often that he could have someone near his age in which to befriend. His father had made it clear that Damen wasn’t just a friend, but would one day be Nikandros’ King. He knew that Damianos was meant to do greater things in life, but he had made it clear that he never wanted to leave Nik behind. He wanted to be at his friend side.

Nikandros often found himself daydreaming of the possibility of going back to Marlas and getting one of the local villagers to teach him magic so that he could still support Damen. Marlas with its mix of Akielon and Veretian influences called to him more then the simplicity of life is Ios. The long history of going back and forth between the countries control. The endless battles over the agricultural countryside. No wonder his people hated any conflict. Those with magical have never lived in a world without war, never knowing peace or how to live without fear. Was it selfish to want Damen to open the world of magic to all, so that his people would know what true peace felt like? Nik quickly stopped that thought, knowing his father would disapprove of daydreaming, and would need him to focus on his military and commanding studies.

****

> Nik,
> 
> My final test happened, but we won’t know what sector of magic we will be placed in until the beginning of next year. This will be a long summer. I cannot wait to train with you again. Everyone here wishes to only practice with magic, but a good physical body can control more magic. Plus, no one here knows how to truly wrestle, and it is very disappointing. Auguste said I should start a wrestling club, and I've been thinking it over.
> 
> Also, Kastor has written to me and said that when I get back we will train with real swords! No longer will I be forced to use the wooden practice swords.
> 
> \- Damen


	2. Damen meets Laurent

# *Second Year*

Nik,

Laurent, Auguste's younger brother I was telling you about over the summer, is simply amazing. You can ask him anything and he knows the answer, and if he doesn't then he goes and reads all the books until he can find it. I was always skeptical about why Auguste was so amazed by him, but now I understand why they let him come to school early. His brain is the most magical part about him.

But my gosh, Nik, I've never met a more spoiled brat in my life. He has done absolutely nothing but insult me, and Auguste just lets him! I feel like I've been betrayed.

Help me. I need some insults to throw back at him, but that won't actually hurt his feelings.

\- Your best friend Damen

> Damen,
> 
> You have gone on and on about the different sectors and how much you want to be a Protector like Auguste. Your first letter that arrived three weeks after your school year started was about some child. You haven’t even told me which sector you finally got placed in, or how you felt at the ceremony?
> 
> Really Damen, get your head out of your ass and stop focusing on Vere’s princes. Focus on your studies. You are there to learn magic and how to be a king. Focus on that. I'm wary of this tiny prince you speak of. If he is so smart, he may just be trying to deceive you so that Vere can stay a powerful country by weakening the next Akielon king in his youth.
> 
> \- Your very tired best friend Nikandros

Nik,

Sorry about the lateness of my letter. I have been focusing on school and that is why I find it hard to find time to write now.

I did, in fact, get into the Protectors sector. I'm glad to be moved out of the first year’s housing. I've actually gotten my own room now. Me and Auguste share a part of the floor called the Prince's quarters. Our rooms are separate from everyone else out of “respect of our royal blood”, or so they said. They also said that before Auguste had these rooms, they hadn’t been used in over 100 years. Normally, me and Auguste use the extra space to host friends and study groups, but Laurent tends to scare everyone away when he is there. Those two are just so opposite of one another. Auguste is opening, warm and welcome, and Laurent is like ice, cold and sharp. No one is deemed smart enough to study with him. And he is always reading a book, not just the books for class but like almost every book in the library! I swear, every day I see him with a different book in his hand.

Auguste is giving me special lessons. He’s teaching me things that he has learned but that aren't taught in our classes. His mother had some really old magic books that the Kempt royal family kept hidden for years. There are a lot of spells in there that Auguste reckons no one else knows about. We have to meet in a secret training room so that the professors don't know that we are doing extra magic. There are so many secret rooms in the castle, I don't think I will ever find every room in this place, so I doubt the professors would find us.

During lunch the other day, I overheard some upperclassmen talking about when all the wizards went into hiding. Apparently, they brought all their enchanted objects here for safe keeping, so there are just rooms and rooms full of magical stuff still to this day, and people have forgotten what the things even do. If I find anything cool in my search, I will send it to you.

Will you be at the castle this year for winter? Or visiting more of the country with your father? I hope to see you soon.

\- Damen

> Nik,
> 
> It was nice seeing you over the holidays. Thank you again for my birthday gift. I will hopefully never have to use the dagger, but every time I admire the craftsmanship, it reminds me to write to you. And I'm sorry that this letter will also be late. Classes are getting harder and harder, and I want to show my people that I'm fit to rule, so I must get top marks in everything. Laurent has taken to helping me, actually, even if he is insulting me when he does it.
> 
> I’m also very excited to hear that you have started training to hopefully join the ranks of the Kingsmeet! I know that has been a dream of yours for quite a while. I will miss you while you are there, but we should keep writing each other. Please write to me about all your adventures.
> 
> \- Damen 

Auguste and Laurent,

I have written to the school explaining what has happened and that you are to come back to Arles as soon as word reaches you. Please make haste.

It is a sad time for us as a family.

A sudden sickness has taken your father's life. Vere is in mourning for their king.

As your uncle, it is in my duty to hold the throne in trust until Auguste has finished school and come of age.

The country needs to know the royal family is still strong, so please do not be in public with your grief.

\- Your Uncle, The Regent.

> Nikandros,
> 
> It concerns me that the news of King Aleron’s death has spread so quickly to my father and his advisors. My father has been searching for any reason to go to war with Vere for some time now, and this could easily be it. He wants more land to benefit Akielos, and he and your father also seek to end the border raids and skirmishes. But I feel venturing further into Vere’s land while they are weak and mourning will only make tensions between our countries worse.
> 
> Auguste and Laurent are my friends. They have left school to grieve their father. His brother, their uncle, will rule as Regent for two years until Auguste is of age to inherit the throne. I’ve sent letters begging my father to wait until Auguste has the power to renegotiate with Vere. Me and Auguste have talked about better trade deals and how if our counties were truly at peace, it would benefit everyone. King Aleron and my father were fools for thinking war is glorious. It is an ugly essential of our time, one that will not be misused when I am King.
> 
> Delpha is where the school is. That is where a majority of us students live and now call home. If we go to war with Vere, this land will be surrounded by different armies, and we would be putting innocent wizards and witches at risk over nothing but stupid pride and history that can be rewritten by the next king.
> 
> Please Nik, my father, and Kastor won’t listen to me. Now is not a good time for war.
> 
> \- Damianos

***

Auguste was woken by a light knock at his door, the moon still high in the sky, its light thrown across the floor. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and crossed the room, his feet dragging. He opened the heavy oak door to reveal a small messy head of blonde hair.

Auguste yawned. “Couldn’t sleep?” He watched as Laurent nodded and shivered in the cold night air. “Come on, let’s go sit by the fire.”

Laurent darted around his legs and grab the blankets off the bed as Auguste started a fire with a simple spell in the main sitting room. He added a few more logs before he joined Laurent on the lounging chairs.

They sat there in silence together for a few minutes. This had recently become a common occurrence. After their mother's death, Laurent had suffered terrible nightmares, and it seemed at the time that the only way Laurent could sleep was if he was in Auguste’s bed.

Once the letter arrived stating that their father had died, the old habit had started up again, and so had Laurent’s night terrors. Auguste had never asked what the dreams were like or about; the pure terror on Laurent’s face that first night all those years ago had been enough.

He looked down at his little brother now. No longer was he the tiny baby that could fit in his arms, but a growing young man. A man who should be able to outgrow and not be afraid of dreams.

“Have you talked to the physician? He may have a sleeping tonic or potion that could help.”

Laurent lay quiet for a long time, almost ignoring the question before finally in a quiet voice. “No. I fear sleeping may make it worse. I don’t want to be unable to wake up.”

Auguste hugged him closer; suddenly his brother seemed small again. “Alright, it was just an idea.”

Auguste closed his eyes then, and sleep quickly overcame him until a loud noise sounded. A small panic overcame Auguste as he noticed Laurent was no longer with him. His eyes darted around the room and finally landed on what he assumed made the noise.

Damen and Laurent were seated across from each other with black and white game pieces scattered across the table and floor.

“Laurent, you can’t just knock over all the pieces when you lose.”

“But you knocked over my king when you won.”

“Yes, but that is a part of the game. You’re supposed to do that. It’s a war game. See, I can take your pawns, knights, and everything else over to my side. I can even take your strongest piece, the queen. But once the king is left with no defense, you can accept defeat and give up, or you can make a gambit move as a final act. If that doesn’t work, I win by killing your king. I can’t take him onto my side, but I can knock him over to signify that he died and you lost.”

“He is right, you know.” Auguste laughed as both of the boys turned to look at him in surprise.

“Sorry for waking you,” Laurent apologized and then glared at Damen as if he should apologize as well.

“Oh yeah, sorry Auguste. I was just teaching him how to play to pass the time.” Damen scrambled off his chair and started to pick up the fallen game pieces that Laurent had knocked over.

Laurent didn’t move to help him at all, but addressed Auguste. “If you knew how to play, why didn’t you teach me?”

“Father taught me when I was fifteen. He was waiting until then to teach you as well.” Auguste realized what he said and froze. Laurent had taken to inspecting his fallen king piece.

Damen had stopped as well and was looking between the brothers. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized it was that important. I just thought that Laurent would be good at it.”

Laurent had started to cry silently, tears dripping down on to the stone floor. He was gripping the wooden game piece tightly in his hands. The wood snapped and blood started to drip.

Before Auguste could move, Damen was before Laurent. He wiped away the tears, talking to him softly as he helped Laurent unclench his fingers from around the broken wood. From this distance, Auguste couldn’t hear the soft words, but he could tell they had a calming effect. Laurent stopped crying eventually and even held out his hand for Damen to heal with his wand.

Auguste was happy that Laurent would have Damen when he graduated at the end of the year. Laurent would always complain of boredom back home, but Auguste knew that truly, he was lonely. There weren’t many kids his age in Arles, and their father had seldom the free time to entertain his younger son since their mother's death.

Damen had become Laurent’s first true friend. He hoped at the end of the year, the two would remain friends.

***

> Nikandros,
> 
> I know you are still mad at me for my last letter, and I understand why you haven’t written since.
> 
> Something terrible has happened. You know how awhile ago I asked when you would turn back time to if you could? I know my answer now. I want to turn back time to yesterday.
> 
> I messed up. I messed up so badly this time. I remember how mad you were when Kastor accidentally stabbed me. I've done something so much worse. Please find it in yourself to forgive me, Nikandros. I really need a friend right now.
> 
> Here are the events as I remember them:
> 
> Auguste and I were going to go meet in our secret practice room, but I got lost in the hallways and didn't have my map on me. So, I entered a room that looked familiar but once I stepped inside, I realized it wasn’t the right room. It was different - a storage room filled to the brink with objects. I started to look around because I am a fool.
> 
> There was crown in the back calling to me like it was softly speaking my name. I picked it up, and then there was a sudden darkness and a feeling like nothing could ever be as it was. That was the last thing I remember before Auguste was ripping the crown off my head. Laurent was standing behind him, shouting words that I couldn't make sense of. Everything was fuzzy, but I watched Auguste fight against this crown, almost like he was trying to wrestle it off someone’s invisible head. I knew I needed to help, that whatever this thing was it wasn’t good. Without thinking, I cast a spell.
> 
> The spell I was going for was a simple one the professors use all the time before tests. It renders everything magical useless, so the students can’t cheat that way. But instead of the usual white haze that the spell always makes, a thick blue fog erupted from my wand and spewed everywhere. I fell down choking on the smoke and crawled over to Auguste. I heard a loud thud but couldn't see anything, and then the crown rolled and stopped in front of me. I knew better than to touch it this time.
> 
> The last thing I saw was Auguste on the ground, and he wasn’t moving. I had passed out from breathing in too much smoke at some point and when I woke up, I was in the physician's wing of the north tower. No one would tell me what was going on. They wouldn't let anyone in to see me. No one will even tell me if Auguste or Laurent were alive.
> 
> Nik, I’m so scared that I have killed them. In two days, winter break starts and I'll be heading back to Ios. Please find a way to meet me there. I don’t know what to do.
> 
> \- Damen

Brother,

I will not stop searching for a way to bring you back. I will be sorted into the Healers sector, and I will cure you. I have to. Wait for me, Auguste. Stay strong and keep fighting. I promise I will save you.

\- Laurent


	3. Damen meets Uncle

# *Third Year*

> Auguste,
> 
> I’m sorry that I have failed you. I’ve even let the country down in not being able to heal you. I just want to save you. I want my brother back. You were the protector. You protected me from my nightmares and you strived to protect Vere no matter the cost. Your country needs you Auguste.
> 
> I need you. I promise I won't ever stop looking for a way to bring you back.
> 
> \- Laurent

Auguste,

Laurent doesn’t want others to know it, but he is truly devastated by the sector that he was placed in. I know you really wanted him to become a Scholar, but after the incident, he was truly determined to become the best Healer the school had ever seen. Now that he is a part of the scholar sector, he seems lost and unmotivated. I have caught him zoning out at times and I have even overheard that the professors are worried about him. He needs you, Auguste. I don’t know how to help him.

\- Damen

> Auguste, 
> 
> I don’t know what to do. He was our friend, and he hurt you. I can’t forgive him for that. Without you here, I have no one to talk to but him, and as much as I want to, I cannot confide in him. I cannot look at him without wanting to hurt him for taking you away from me.
> 
> I feel so alone here. I want to go back to Arles where it is safe, where there isn’t magic that can hurt people. So far all I see is that there is no good that can come from magic.
> 
> I wish in every waking moment that you were back here with me.
> 
> Come back to me brother. I need you.
> 
> \- Laurent

Nik,

You won't believe the things that I have accomplished. I can make full suits of armor disappear. I can practically turn invisible with the Tidak Terlihat spell. It doesn’t last for long, but it would be perfect for pulling pranks on Kastor. With this being my third year, we are starting to learn how to duel. It’s like fighting with swords, but using different spells as our weapons. So far, I'm the best in my class. Turns out training with the guard is actually useful with this sort of stuff.

One easy spell most often used is Tidak Seimbang. It makes your opponent's foot slip so that they are off-balanced. Who knew wrestling with you in the mud would teach me how to keep my footing so well. I was thinking that when this is all over, I can use magic to help better train the armies.

Good luck with your training to get into the Kingsmeet. I know that has been a dream of yours for a while. This year or next, I’m sure you will be blessed with that honor. But if you do get invited to serve under the white cloaks, they don’t allow any communications from outside of their walls. I will miss hearing your voice and receiving your letters. I will miss having my best friend.

On a completely different note, I’m still at a loss over what to do about Laurent. I feel like I need to do something but at the same time, I think Laurent works best with space to think. I want to talk to him about what happened with Auguste and apologize, but he won't let me even be in the same room as him. Now that he is no longer in his first year, he has been placed in Auguste old room. Some nights I can hear him talking to himself. I just hate seeing him so sad and being unable to do anything about it. Last year, he never seemed to stop smiling at everything, at me or Auguste. I didn’t ever expect that I would lose both Laurent and Auguste this year due to my own stupidity.

Please keep me updated on how things go back home. I really do like hearing from you.

\- Damen

> Auguste,
> 
> My beloved friend, I’ve only known you for two years, and yet you have become one of the few people I trust most in this world. I blame myself for everything that has happened to you. It’s all my fault.
> 
> Laurent won’t talk to me. He won’t talk to anyone. All he does is read his books all day, and I don’t think he is sleeping at all. During the night he will scream and yell out for you. I go knock on his door to see if he is alright and he tells me to go away. He has even started to place a silencing spell on his door so that I can’t accidentally hear when he yells anymore. I just want to help him.
> 
> You know in that one lesson with Professor Stratton, she taught me that people have different energies and that throughout life, events can change their energies. I didn’t believe her at the time, but Laurent has changed. Even if you were awake, I don’t think you would recognize him anymore. He has shut the world out and spends all day researching in the library to find a way to cure you. He believes the doctors are wrong in saying that you are as good as dead. Your heart still beats and your breath is weak, but you won’t wake up. One doctor says I even erased all your magic, so if you did wake up, you would never be able to use it again. Another said something about a life force and that you are trapped inside of yourself because of something the crown did when I cast the spell. But the truth is, no one really knows.
> 
> Laurent is determined to find a way to heal you. Your uncle even has decided to leave you at the school, so that any person with healing magic may try to help, but nothing works. I fear I have killed you for good and have only given Laurent false hope for your recovery.
> 
> \- Damen

***

Reginald glided into the dark entrance hall, candles flickering all along as thunder shook the walls -- a small boy at his heels. 

“Regent, sir, we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow,” The robed man said, bowing politely.

Reginald nodded his head, “The weather held, but I don’t think it will for much longer. A storm is coming, and I do not wish to be caught in it.”

“Yes Your Highness, we will start preparing your room immediately. Will the boy be needing separate chambers?”

“No, Headmaster. This is the one I wrote to you about. The one I suspect has powers. He was orphaned once his family died, so I'm his only family now,” he explained, pulling the boy forth until he stood before him. He was a small boy with dark curls as untamed as the weather outside.

“If you wish, I can perform the magical test tonight to see if he can be admitted early like Prince Laurent?” offered the headmaster, looking the boy over.

“Tomorrow may be best. We are tired from travel and a good night’s rest is needed.” He watched as the headmaster nodded, and then looked over the boy. “Speaking of my nephews, I would like to visit with them while I’m here. I assume Auguste’s condition has not changed since our last correspondence?”

“No, sir. If anything were to change, you would be the first to be notified.”

“Please show Nicaise to my chambers. I will be going to check on Auguste myself before turning in for the night.”

“As you wish, sir. But may I please ask that you are quiet? It is past curfew, and the students should be asleep by now.” The headmaster cautioned him with an almost stern look.

Reginald turned suddenly and walked down the passageway, his traveling coat flowing behind him. As he approached the infirmary, he heard a low voice. A small flick of his wand and the words became clear.

“The lecture is just as boring as I remember you writing to me about a few years ago. I thought you were exaggerating, but you really weren't.” The speaker let out a small yawn. Reginald;s smirk grew. He knew that voice intimately. “It’s getting late. There’s a big storm outside. I think I’ll stay up and watch the lightning like we used to do during the summer. Please keep fighting, just until I can finally find a way. Goodnight Brother.”

Then, footsteps sounded, heading towards the hallway in which Reginald was currently lurking. He restarted his walk towards the room, casual.

Laurent turned the corner and stopped upon realizing he wasn’t alone. “Uncle?” His voice quivered.

“Laurent. It is unbecoming of a prince to disobey orders, even those as simple as a curfew."

“I was just-” Laurent closed his mouth quickly.

“Come now, I won’t tell anyone. I came to check on Auguste, same as you. We aren’t that quite different now are we?”

He strode forward and placed his hand firmly upon Laurent’s shoulder, directing him back into the infirmary. 

“Such a sad state your brother is in. There is talk with the Council of going to war with Akielos for harming the Prince, but I have convinced them that it is best to wait and take retribution once the barbarian becomes king. Don’t you think that is a smarter plan, nephew? Wait for the boar to trust you and grow big off your feeding hand, before cutting off its head?” 

Laurent nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

“There’s a good boy. Go up to your room and wait for me. I want a few minutes with Auguste alone.”

Laurent nodded and left back the way they came.

Reginald’s focus turned towards the bed. Looking over the unmoving body he thought of how Auguste’s chance of living one day put a dent in his plans. Arlon knew Reginald was one to always try to lessen a risk before taking it. Its sad neither Auguste nor Laurent will ever live long enough to learn that lesson from their father.

He pulled a small vial from the folds in his clothing. “Here. Hopefully, this helps,” he said aloud before forcing the liquid between Auguste’s lips. Light flashed brightly across the room, a small unexpected movement caught his eyes for a moment as a sudden loud crack of thunder shook the earth under him. He stared at the corner for a long while before brushing it off as the power of the storm.

***

> Auguste,
> 
> It feels like the world is crumbling around me. I can do everything perfectly to plan, and it’s still not good enough. Nothing I do has brought you back to me. I try and I try, and still, nothing works. Auguste, come back to me, please. Everything is going wrong. I feel empty. I don’t want to live. The only thing keeping me going is the thought of your eyes opening. I feel if they were to open, the sun might finally shine bright again.
> 
> Uncle has tried to comfort me, but everything he has me do just makes me feel numb. He says he feels better when I am with him because we both now know the pain of losing our brothers. I’m not so sure.
> 
> Auguste, you are not gone yet, but you’re not here either. Sometimes, I can’t tell reality from the illusions in my head. Things keep getting mixed up. Reality becomes dreams, and dreams become part of reality. I don’t know who to believe anymore.
> 
> I can’t trust Uncle, he’s different now and yet at times I feel like he is the only one I have.
> 
> \- Laurent

Nik,

Father was right, you can’t trust a Veretian snake. Don’t believe anything the Regent of Vere or his ambassadors have to say. Father would never believe this, but I think he is trying to kill Auguste and hurt Laurent. He came to Istana Mantra the other day and I saw him.

You will be mad, but I heard Laurent leave his room after curfew and I followed him to Auguste’s sick room. I used the invisibility spell, and that’s where I saw him. He came in after Laurent left and poured something down Auguste’s throat. Then later that same night, I went to see if Laurent was asleep, but there was absolutely no sound coming from his room. I suspect it was the Tanpa Suara spell, but Laurent shouldn’t have learned that yet in his classes.

It was strange. I could tell something was off, Laurent didn’t come out of his room all day. He missed class, and he has never done that before. I'm very scared for him and I don’t know what to do. How do I help someone who won’t let me near them ever?

\- Damen. 


	4. Laurent meets a friend

#  *Fourth Year*

Nik,

It feels strange to be writing to you even though I know you wouldn’t receive my letter if I sent it. I am beyond proud and jealous that you were chosen to serve with the white clokes. It sucks that the two people I called my best friends won't ever write me back. 

I still have friends here, but they all still see me as a prince, which they should but also it’s good just to be a kid and have fun sometimes.

Laurent is different. At times, he treats me like a fellow prince, but most of the times he acts like I’m so far beneath him and not worth his time. It’s infuriating. He even started to act like a spoiled peach, pretty to look at but rotten on the inside. He has changed again. Not majorly, but he's harder, and more reserved now. Laurent acts like nothing can touch him, but I see him when he thinks no one is looking. He looks lost and hurt, like a scared animal trying to make their last stand. I’m going to try to help him in any way that I can. I’ve promised myself that I can do that.

\- Damen

> Nicasie,
> 
> I hope you are enjoying your first year here at Istana Mantra. Things run much differently than in Arles. Granted, Arles is also vastly different than whatever gutter my uncle found you in. Per his request, I am to remind you that you are not permitted to let anyone at this school know that you are under his care now.
> 
> \- Prince Laurent R.

Auguste,

Things haven’t gone exactly according to plan. Your body gets weaker every day. The physicians are doing everything they can, but they are losing hope. Uncle and everyone else keeps telling me that I should prepare for the worse. But, I feel with you already gone and the worse is already here. I'm running out of ideas as well as books in the library to search through. If only we knew what exactly happened to causes it. Then I would know what to look for. No matter how much I search, I still find nothing. 

Uncle has changed. I never understood your dislike of him before, but now I do. It isn’t until after he is finished do I realize what he has done, and by then it's too late. During the planting season, Arles feels like a haze. I don’t remember what I've done over the break until I'm back at school, and that's when the nightmares start up again. Sometimes I find myself missing Mother.

\- Laurent

> Nicaise,
> 
> This is your final warning from me. Behave and respect the teachers here. You will be expelled if you keep acting out, and then Uncle will toss you back out onto the street. I will not cover for you again if you get caught by the groundskeeper.
> 
> \- Laurent

***

Laurent walked down the stone hallways, his bag of books heavy on his shoulder. He could feel eyes on him and found himself growing steadily more annoyed with each step he took. 

“Today is not a good day, Damen. Just leave me alone.” He walked faster and quickly turned down a smaller hallway. He could hear Damen’s loud footsteps following him, ignoring Laurent’s wishes. 

Laurent made Damen follow him all around the castle, wasting enough time so that even the slowest of students would be in a class by now. Eventually, his patience replaced with anger, he led Damen all the way back to their hidden training room. 

Laurent hadn’t been back to the room since before the accident. He walked in easily, turned and waited for Damen. He stood still, his wand hidden in the folds of his jacket, his eyes never leaving the door. 

Hesitantly the door opened and Damen walked towards him. 

“Hello, Damianos, brother of Akielos.”

“Laurent, pleas-”

“No. I am a prince and you will greet me properly.” Laurent stood firm and strode across the empty room toward Damen. 

“Laurent, brother of Vere. I’m not here to play your games.”

“Aren’t you? Then why did you follow me? I remember we used to have such fun playing games together.” Laurent tried to repress the snide smile trying to form on his face. 

Damen’s eyes narrowed as he took a step closer.

“Well, then why don’t we play a game of wizards chess and talk like we did before Augu-” 

“Don’t! Rule Number One - don’t say his name. Don’t you ever say his name! You are the reason he isn’t here right now. Draw!” 

“What?”

“You heard me. Draw your wand! I know you know how. All those times, he gave you pointers in this very room -- now draw!” Laurent could feel his words dripping with the commanding magic most scholars are blessed with. Words used as weapons that can make someone believe and orange is the color purple. Laurent stood at attention in a practiced fighter's stance. In the months in the palace, he had spent hours alone, training for duels.

“He was my friend too, Laurent. I miss him. I know you miss him more. Please, can we just talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about, Damen? I saw you there. I watched you! Your face haunts my dreams. The way your eyes changed and twisted up when Auguste and I found you alone in that storage room. How you tossed spell after spell at him when he was just trying to get the crown off your head. How you wouldn’t listen to a word either of us said. Then, once Auguste disarmed you, you attacked him with your hands! You tried to strangle him! And then used his wand to finish the job - nearly killing me as well!” Laurent continued yelling as Damen took a step back and then another, his emotions raw on his face. 

“Oh yes, there's so much to talk about,” continued Laurent. “How could the one person I trusted outside on my family attacked my brother? He was the only one I had left! My brother may never smile at me again, and it’s all because of you!”

Laurent felt his body tense as his anger rose. The longer Damen stood speechless in front of him, the more he felt his control fading. 

“Laurent, you must understand that I-”

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses! I want to know why you think it’s okay to follow me everywhere I go and fight my battles for me!”

“Laurent, listen!” Damen’s voice bounced around the room. “I don’t recall what happened that day! I lost almost all of my memory after I touched that cursed crown. I didn’t know what happened until I woke up!” Damen clenched his hand around his wand and sighed. “I still don’t fully know what happened. When I put that crown on everything went dark and this voice filled my head. When I came to, all I knew was that I needed to protect you from-”

“I don’t need protection! No one could hurt me more now than you already have. Everything is all your fault!” Laurent was enraged, and without thinking, he blurted out a spell and pointed his wand at Damen. Damen barely skidded by, blocking the spell with one of his own.   
  


He went for another, and another, each time, Damen either dodging altogether or counteracting defensively. And each time, Laurent only felt his rage grow.    
  


"Stop jumping away!" he screamed before zapping another spell at him. "Fight me!"    
  


Damen kept on blocking all of Laurent’s spells. He couldn’t break through Damen’s guard. Laurent couldn’t think.    
  


"I won't fight you, Laurent," Damen said rather calmly, dodging yet another spell. "I would rather die than end up accidentally hurting you."    
  


Laurent cried out, sending one more powerful blast towards Damen that knocked him off balance. His own knees collapse as he watched Damen fall to the floor. Laurent breathed heavy, arm limp on the ground, the wand just barely in his grasp. His strength was sapped; he was weak from expending all of his magical energy. He saw Damen move towards him. He wanted to yell at him, scream for him to go away, but no words came. 

Instead, he let out a small sob, his eyes tearing. He was so full of frustration. Damen would not fight him. Auguste was gone. Life was horrid. He wanted things to be the way they were before.   
  


Damen knelt before him, gently pulling the wand from his hand. Laurent’s skin felt like it was burning where Damen had touched him.

“Leave me alone,” Laurent managed to get out as he flinched away from Damen.  
  
"Please Laurent...Believe me. I never would have hurt him. I would never....hurt you." Damen talked in a soft whisper, yet his words resounded in Laurent’s ears.

  
"But you did," Laurent whispered. "You did, and now I'm all alone."

He took his hand again. Damen’s hands felt warm and tingly. Laurent could feel as the protector magic flowed in calming waves from Damen. Similar but different from the way Auguste’s magic used to feel when Laurent was younger and scared. 

“You don’t have to be alone, Laurent. I made this mess. Please let me help you find a way to save Auguste.” Damen sighed and mumbled almost inaudibly, “I don’t want to lose you too.”

***

> Kastor,
> 
> Our father has written to me that you are going to be doing a tour of the eastern provinces while school is out for the harvest season. I wish to join you. Please wait for me at Heston’s estate.
> 
> \- Damen

Damianos,

If you insist on following me everywhere, at least make yourself useful. Stand in front of me and part the crowds so I can follow behind. Your giant animalistic shoulders are wide enough to hide an army behind, much less one single person. 

Meet me tomorrow evening in the secret training room. Bring books and parchment. I trust that you will not get lost this time.

\- Laurent

> Damianos,
> 
> You have been misinformed. I will not be visiting Heston on this tour. I will be mainly staying in Aegina and Thrace. If Father wishes for you to galavant across the country, feel free to. I will not be changing my plans.
> 
> \- Kastor

***

Laurent pushed aside the book he had been reading; it was on an interesting subject - Nouns and Mispronounced; A Complete Guide to False Cognates from Akielon to Bahasa - but it was just as useless as the rest. Damen had suggested that they may find the way to save Auguste within the spell itself. Damen thought that he may have misspoken and unintentionally cast a different spell when he attacked Auguste, and if they could find what spell he had cast then they would surely be able to find a counter curse. With that, they both had restarted their search in the library, trying to find if there was any spell where the magician said one thing, but produced a different spell entirely. 

One book Laurent had read claimed that ‘magic is an art, it affects everyone differently,’ while another claimed the opposite: ‘magic is a science - it behaves in a predictable way. Every accident is simply a new discovery, no matter how unfortunate the accident may be.’ Laurent often found himself fighting against his teachers in this way. Magic was a force of nature; not an art like painting or signing, and not a science like potions, medicines, or mathematics. Magic was an ever-growing force inside of him, and all around him. He was fearful of it and its properties. Stuck in awe admiration and deference. 

His thoughts wavered late into the night, away from his studies and towards Damen. He was constantly coming up short on how he felt towards the other prince. He still hated him for what he had done to Auguste, and for what was eventually done in turn because of Auguste’s disappearance from Arles. He wanted to blame all of his misfortune on Damen, but yet Laurent knew he didn’t deserve that. The more Laurent agreed to spend time with Damen, the more he came to realize that he always did what he thought was right. Laurent didn’t want to forgive and forget, but found himself seeking out Damen’s presence more and more. 

His eyes drifted to the gifts around his room that had been left by an ‘unknown sender.’ The least Damen could have done was give them directly to him. 

Laurent had tried at first to simply ignore the gifts that kept popping in front of him, then realized it had been the same gift repeatedly. It would randomly appear in front of Laurent whenever he was alone. A trick the sender must have learned; he had heard of pranksters using such spells. He knew from the stories that the only way to stop the spell was for the receiver to take the item, or to counter it by setting the enchanted object on fire, breaking the magic and having the item returned to the sender. 

Laurent ran his hands over the leather bound book that he had yet to open. The cover was light blue with gold inlay of frangipani flowers. Truly beautiful craftsmanship, but the note attached made Laurent worry. 

Laurent,

Pretty as I may be on the outside,

Inside is where my secrets reside,

Inscribe your thoughts in here,

And watch them disappear. 

The book had been laying on his desk, untouched now for nearly two months. A few days had passed and he was again hesitant over the next gift he had received; the prose he could appreciate, but this context made him anxious over the contents. 

Laurent, 

A big box is sometimes where bad things like to hide,

But trust in me, nothing but sweet goodness inside.

The darkest blue ones should only be eaten at night,

Saved for when you no longer want to see the light.

Pink ones should be eaten at daybreak,

Used best for when you are running late.

Think of something nice and enjoy these treats,

It seems like you just need something good to eat. 

Laurent moved his hand over the box of sweets. He had, in fact, opened this one just to make sure his suspicions were correct. Unknowing of what was exactly in the sweets to cause the note to be true, he had left them untouched, not wishing to be beside his brother in the physician's wing.

Another few weeks had passed before Laurent received another gift from Damen. They both never mentioned them to one another when up late, trying to find any new ways to save Auguste. This note read:

Laurent,

If everything were as colorful as this ink, life would be beautiful. 

An inkwell with a rainbow ribbon on it was too strange not to test out, even upon reviewing the possible bad outcomes. It seemed that when the writer thought of a color, the ink was enchanted to become that color. Laurent had to admit it was kind of fun. He challenged himself to think of one color while writing out the name of another color. He found himself writing his own and Auguste’s name over and over again on a parchment in ever color he could think of. The letters  _ D-A-M _ were left unfinished and ink smeared. Laurent had not touched the ink again. 

The last gift had been the most unexpected: a small jewelry box inside was a simple silver bracelet.

Laurent, 

Like how you have a tendency to snake your way into places you shouldn’t be,

_ Menjadi Hidup _

Laurent didn’t pay it any attention but tried to say the very obvious spell written at the end of the note: “ _ Menjadi Hidup.”  _ On his third attempt, the bracelet started to move. It unwound itself and slid over towards him, taking the form of a metal snake. 

Laurent froze and watched as the snake slithered towards him. He felt brave then and held out his hand when it approached the edge of the desk. The snake wrapped itself around Laurent’s wrist, and curled back up into a silver bracelet. He left the weight of the silver on his wrist, surprisingly heavy for such a small trinket. 

Laurent sat there examining the silver against the candlelight, finding it to be truly beautiful. He said the spell again and watched how the snake came alive and curled up along his arm, head tilted up in waiting for Laurent to do something. 

“What can you do little one?” Only once the words passed his lips did he realizes the ridiculousness of talking to an enchanted bracelet. He left it on and went to snuff out the candles and prepared himself for another sleepless night.

The nightmares and the memories never came. 

***

> Auguste,
> 
> Another season is upon us, and I must leave you again to travel back to Arles. Every time I have to leave you and this school behind, you are all I can think about. I do not wish for something to go wrong when I'm so far away. Even the fastest rider can’t make it to Arles with news in less than a week’s time, and by then it would be too late to act. Stay safe Auguste and keep fighting. Your body is growing weak, but I know your mind is forever strong and fighting.
> 
> \- Laurent

Prince Laurent of Vere,

This planting season is long and I know we both agreed on a list of things that we should accomplish over the break. 

I apologize because it was also my promise not to write to you over the summer, but I felt that this is important. My father wishes for me to take on more responsibilities in ruling the country. As such, Kastor is to be my mentor while my father goes on a much-needed break further south for his declining health. Please find it in yourself to forgive me. As a prince, I would hope you understand that my own nation must be put before my closest friends.

\- Prince Damianos of Akielos


	5. Damen meets Nicaise

# *Fifth Year*

> Auguste,
> 
> Happy Birthday. If you were awake, today would have been your coronation. You would rightfully be the King of Vere. We joked as kids that you would be an even better king than Father, but even laying motionless in the sick bed you would be better for Vere then Uncle. He has changed so much of Father’s Court and the palace. Even if you woke up now, I don’t think you would recognize it as the home we grew up in.
> 
> As it is now, when I turn twenty-one, I will become king. I never once thought of that as a possibility. I still don’t want to indulge in that type of thinking. I promise that I will get you back. You are the rightful and true King of Vere.
> 
> \- Laurent

***

Damen found himself quite enjoying being back at Istana Mantra. The first day, when everyone had their trunks and was moving in was always very hectic, but today - the morning of the selection results and the welcoming of the first years - had a strange calmness about it. The early morning air was sweeping in through open windows, mixing with the smell of the fresh bread and the rest of the morning meal. The cold of the silver goblet in hand and the sweetness of the freshly squeezed juice only adding to Damen’s good mood.

He had spent the morning greeting many of his friends and classmates. He felt the eyes on him of the newly arrived second years who await to hear their fate. Those who were bold and wanted to be placed into the protectors' sector came and introduced themselves to a prince.

But even with all the faces in the hall, one was noticeably absent. Over the last year, Damen had quickly become accustomed to eating his meals with Laurent. He would dine with his other friends at times, but occasionally Laurent had been in a good enough mood to indulge and speak to others. But he was absent from the dining hall now.

Just as Damen was passing out of the doors from the dining hall, he spotted the familiar peak of gold hair sitting at a table hidden in the corner of the room. It took only another moment to realize that Laurent wasn’t sitting alone. A small head of brown curls sat across from him, the both of them locked in conversation so much so that the food ignored between them.

Damen debated a moment on Laurent’s anger and continued to stride closer. Laurents faced changed the movement he caught Damen’s eyes, and he winked.

“Hello, protector. Are you here to have an early meal with us, or are you just going to stare at me from a distance?”

“Are you sure it is not my beauty that he has come to stare at? I’ve been told I am breathtaking.”

Damen chose to ignore the words the brown haired boy muttered.

“Good morning to you too, Laurent. I already ate, thank you. Although you may want to stay away from the pastries, mine was stale.” Damen moved to sit down next to the boy and held out his hand in greeting. “Hello I am Prince Damianos of Akielos, and who might you be?”

“Laurent, you truly were not exaggerating. He is exactly as annoying as you described.” The boy had taken Damen’s hand like one would touch a dirty rag. “Congratulations are in order. I didn't think I could hate someone more upon a first meeting than I did Laurent, but you now hold that top spot.”

The chair creaked under Damen’s weight as he shifted back not knowing how to feel, shocked by the boy's manners and yet charmed that Laurent had at least spoke of him.

“You really should be honored,” said Laurent. “Nicaise doesn’t give out compliments like that often.”

“Then I will definitely take it as one.” Damen smiled and looked at Laurent. He had grown taller over break, and his hair was also lighter from the summer sun. Damen then turned to the other boy. “So how is it that you two know each other?”

“I'm-”

“He is employed working in the castle,” Laurent cut the boy off. “He was actually here last year. This is the start of his second year.”

Damen raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for more of an explanation as to why Laurent had never talked about Nicaise before He wondered if this boy was a noble’s son who had been taken in as a ward under the Regent.

The silence between them grew as Damen sought for words to fill it.

“What sector do you think you will be placed into?” he asked the boy.

“The sector that's better than yours,” Nicaise retorted. “No wonder you are a Protector. You don't have the brains of common sense to be anything but.”

He had grown used to these sorts of retorts from Laurent, but from this boy there were unexpected. He wondered if all Veretian nobility like this.

“Each sector has its skills and its pitfalls. Only when all three are combined can true greatness be achieved.”

“One lover at a time isn't enough for you, then? You like disappointing two people at once?”

“No! I-”

Thoughts of his room in Ios flashed in Damen’s memory. The first girl he tumbled with, and how good it felt to be intimate with someone else, to bring them to pleasure as well. Damen forcibly made himself not react. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Nicaise.” Laurent’s voice was like a warning, but his face was flushed and he had a hand in front of his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile.

Damen found himself standing up from the table. “I must bid you two good morning. Laurent, if you need to talk to me in private, I will be in the training room.”

***

Damen’s thoughts were filled with anticipation for the year to come and his father's advice and direction: ‘Damianos, my son, one day you shall rule this kingdom. Don’t let her rule you.’ 

His father had finally started treating him as a man, and that made Damen proud. He wanted to prove that he was fit to take the throne.

He had been to busy with his thoughts and working through his defensive footwork and blocking spells for so long that he hadn’t noticed Laurent’s entrance until he cleared his throat.

“Turn your foot in a few more inches forward, and don’t angle it so far back. It will help limit your unnecessary movements between attacks. The less you have to move the faster you can counter,” said Laurent.

Damen repeated his last few moves taking the advice, it did suddenly feel more fluid and faster.

“Thank you,” Damen said, and then placed his wand down and walked over r to Laurent. “Though I don’t believe that is what you came here to talk about.”

“I told you not to write to me at all when I am in Arles,” Laurent said with his face impassive. Damen stopped dumbfounded by the sudden change in his mood.

“I thought it was better to send the letter than get here and have you be upset with me over breaking my promise.”

Laurent’s eyes narrowed in and would not leave Damen’s. He knew this trick; Laurent was studying him and gauging what best to say to get a reaction.

“So you broke both of your promises? Do you understand what you did when my uncle found and read that letter? Do you not understand my family’s hatred for any and all Akielons, much less the prince of Akielos?”

“But we could change that--”

“My uncle brought the letter to the Court and openly called me a traitor just for talking to you. I almost wasn’t allowed to return this year,” Laurent interjected. “There were rumors that I helped you dispose of Auguste so that I could have the throne all to myself! While you were off learning how to be king, I was left to fix my reputation within my own country!”

Damen found himself sitting down on the bench behind him. Had one simple letter really caused this much pain and work for Laurent?

“I can fix this.” He had to help in any way he could because he had caused this.

“You will. _We_ shall use this to my advantage. My uncle plans to ruin me at Court and drag my name through the mud across Vere. He seeks to deem me unfit to rule so that he can have full control and be crowned King. I say let him. He calls me a traitor and so be it, if that's what it takes to get Auguste back, I’ll do anything. Once he is back, no one will care what lies my uncle has spread about me.”

Laurent stepped closer to Damen. “I’m still mad at you, but not nearly as much as my uncle and the court of Vere is. At this moment you are the most hated man in my country, and yet here you are my strongest ally.”

“Laurent,” was all Damen could manage to say in the wake of hearing those words. “What more can we do? Do you truly think there is a magical solution to curing Auguste? You have to start being reasonable. He has been in this state for over three years now.”

“Yes. I am sure of it-- OH!” Laurent suddenly scrambled and pulled out a book from his bag. “Here. I found this book over the summer hidden away in one of the spare rooms with my mother's belongings,” said Laurent, holding the book enough so that Damen could see it.

“It’s a Kemptian history book. It's all about how Kempt was founded and its ancient laws created. It’s hard to read because the language has changed a lot, but it talks about Mad King Malik and his death. This portrait shows the same crown does it not?” Laurent showed the full page painting to Damen where King Malik sat with decadence all around. “ It’s not much, but my idea was what if it was something to do with the king himself? What if he put some type of curse on the crown?”

“That's brilliant!” Damen met Laurent’s eyes for a long moment before he looked back towards the book. “We have been looking at the spell thinking I must have caused it, but we should have been researching Mad King Malik. you think it may have been his?”

Laurent nodded and looked away from Damen. “I was just looking for her diary. I didn’t mean to stumble across this. It’s nothing.”

“You took nothing and turned it into something. That’s what good kings do, Laurent.”

Damen smiled and looked into Laurent’s eyes until the blonde turned his face and flushed like he had given something away.

***

Laurent,

I want to speak to you alone. Can I join you in your room tonight after curfew?

\- Nicaise

> Laurent,
> 
> Word has come back from the school of your activities. As a prince, this is no way to behave. Fraternizing with the enemy of the state is deplorable. If you cannot learn to control yourself, the Council may call for your removal from the school.
> 
> If you wish to keep up with these childish games, please do so quietly.
> 
> You know my stance on the Akielon, keep it in mind.
> 
> \- Your Uncle, The Regent.

Uncle,

Was it not you who taught me to keep my friends close, but my enemies closer?

I wish to befriend the Prince of Akielos so that I know his weaknesses and follies. Trust me that all of my actions are for the benefit of Vere one day. He trusts me with his secrets, but I do not trust him with mine. Sometimes people must do unspeakable things to get what they want. Isn’t that what you did uncle?

Just so you and the Council are clear of what happened between me and Damianos, he is my official transcript:

I was sitting respectively in the dining hall during the evening meal when Damianos approached me. As it is my fourth year at the school, this is the first year I have been allowed to attend the Yuletide celebrations including the Winter Ball. In front of everyone, Damianos cleared his throat and asked for silence in the hall. He then proceeded with a ridiculous speech and asked if I would do the honor of joining him in the festivities.

Damianos made it clear that the only reason he was asking me was that of our joint stature as princes of respected countries.

It would have been a disgrace and a scandal if I were to refuse him in front of the gathered crowd. I am simply trying to repair the alliance our countries once had.

The celebrations are in a week’s time. I had a new jacket and trousers commissioned by a merchant named Charls who will be arriving in due time with my seal. I request that you pay him using my funds from Acquitart.

If the council has any further questions, they can discuss them with me during the spring planting break when I return to Arles.

\- Prince Laurent R of Vere

> Laurent,
> 
> I know that just moments ago we said goodnight, but thoughts of you are keeping me from retiring. Thank you for attending the ball with me tonight. You looked regal in that jacket. I never thought myself fond of Veretian laces. They are over complicated and for pure decoration, but I can appreciate the craftsmanship and skill that goes into making them.
> 
> The ball last year was no fun for me, but this year I found myself quite enjoying the different dances and music from across the four kingdoms. I hope next year, you will join me again and maybe I won’t step on your feet as much during the Veretian dances.
> 
> Goodnight Laurent, I hope you sleep well.
> 
> \- Damen

Damen

I also find myself reluctant to sleep, I know this letter comes late, but if you are still awake and if you wish, please join me for a game of chess out but the common room fire?

\- Laurent

> Regent Reginald of Vere,
> 
> Nothing exciting or of note worth has happened at this school since the Winter’s Bball. Learning how to heal and help people is exceedingly boring. The teachers scold me for my fascination with the different poisons and their tale-tale side effects. They worry I may poison someone, but in reality, I just want to keep myself safe. I truly don’t have a wish to heal anyone, so I feel it is ridiculous that I was chosen to study this form of magic. It’s a waste of my talents.
> 
> I want to be with you, I don’t like being stuck at this school all alone having to make reports on Laurent. I want to sleep in your bed again, I miss the warm silks and the soft pillows.
> 
> \- Nicaise

Laurent,

I apologize for my abrupt departure. My father has fallen ill and I will be returning to Ios a few days before the official end of the school year. I wanted to tell you in person, but I couldn’t find you after your morning class.

Please write to me over the break. If your uncle knows about our friendship, I see no reason to hide it.

Good Luck in Arles.

\- Damen

> Prince Damianos of Akielos,
> 
> News of your father's sickness has spread to my Court. It is the sad reality for all princes, someone must die before they can take the power promised to them. I wish your father a fast recovery like you did when my father was ailing.
> 
> The gift you gave me has obtained strange behaviors as it seems to only come alive in certain company. Could you send me any information about this gift? It would be most appreciated.
> 
> \- Prince Laurent of Vere

Prince Kastor of Akielos,

I hope that you find that my side of our bargain has been dealt with. I am waiting for you to complete your part before moving on with our plans. I think you will find this crown useful to you, and one day we shall both me on our rightful thrones.

\- Reginald R Regent of Vere

> Laurent,
> 
> This break between seasons seems to be dragging on forever. My father has been keeping me busy with endless work, but instead of going quickly, time seems to be dragging, eating away at me when I find any chance for free time.
> 
> Sometimes I will turn to you because I have grown used to having you by my side. I wish to share my thoughts with you, but then I realize that you are nowhere to listen and share yours in return. I also find myself writing to you late in the night by the candlelight. Thoughts of you have prevented my sleep. As to why I constantly find you on my mind is simple: I miss you. I miss the way your eyes light up with a new thought or a barb at my honor. I miss the sound of your voice late into the night as you tell stories of the people you have run into throughout the day. I miss reading over your assignments and having my eyes trace the perfect loopy script that is your writing. I find myself selfishly wanting to confide in you as to what I truly think of my father’s Kyroi and their attempts at sliding plans past their ailing king.
> 
> Three more weeks in the season before I can travel back to the school and to your side. In all this time, you have truly become one of my best friends and someone whom I trust most. I don’t ever want to envision my life without you. I fear it would be lacking in the things I find most enjoyable now.
> 
> I hope that Arles and your uncle have been treating you fairly. I know you don’t always have kind words for your own people and spare even less for my own.
> 
> I will be seeing you again soon but surely it will not be soon enough.
> 
>   * Damen
> 

> 
> P.S.: Your friend is enchanted to protect against many different obstacles that you may face.


	6. Damen gets personal with Malik

#  *Sixth Year*

> Laurent,
> 
> This will be my final year at school with you. I’ll explain later, let’s make the most of it while we can.
> 
> \- Damen

Auguste,

I somehow feel like this may be my last letter to you. Your body grows weaker and weaker. I know you are still somehow trapped inside your own head. And I am certain this curse comes from the crown. But I’ve tried everything, researched all that I could. Every time I go into that room it rearranges itself, no matter how long I search I can never find the crown to examine it. I miss you, brother. But I feel like if you were to be at fully at rest, I would be certain that you are no longer in any pain. I’ll have to let you go when your body decides to give up.

\- Laurent

> Damianos Prince of Akielos,
> 
> Your father is growing ever weaker and is no longer able to rule from his sick bed. Your step brother Kastor has stepped in as an acting advisor upon his request. Theomedies wishes you to honor your mother and finished school there. We will inform you immediately if things are to change. As crown prince, if the worst is to happen you will need to leave and rule your nation, or forfeit your claim as exalted to your brother Kastor.
> 
> \- Pratinos, Kyros of Ios

Nicaise,

I am in need of your assistance, meet me at Auguste sick bed tonight 3 hours after curfew, be extremely careful not to be seen and bring the book you were showing me earlier. Something doesn’t seem right and I want to get to the bottom of it. Burn this letter once you read it.

\- Laurent

> Exulted Damianos,
> 
> Theomedes has succumbed to his sickness, the bells have run out across the nation. You are to be crowned at the Kingsmeet upon your arrival. Letters have been sent out to all kyroi and their bannermen to swear allegiance to you as our new King.
> 
> \- Pratinos, Kyros of Ios

Laurent,

My father is dead and I must leave immediately for Ios.

Please forgive me for not departing from you in person. I do not know when we will see each other again, I only wish for this not to be the last letter I write to you.

\- Damen

> Damianos,
> 
> It is strange is it not that I leave the Kingsmeet service as you gather now towards it. I will wait for you here and we shall mourn King Theomedies passing, but we shall also celebrate as you are crowned King of Akielos. She has had younger kings before so do not fret, but I do not think she has had a better king then you shall be.
> 
> \- Nikandros

Damen, 

I forgive your imprudence for only leaving me such a sparse note. Of course, I will write to you and we are Royalty, we shall see each other again. 

I know you may still be on the road or you may get this letter after you are crowned, but know that I am here for you. I know what it is like to lose family and be in need of a friend.

Please write to me. It’s only been a full day here without you and somehow the castle seems colder without your smile.

-Laurent

> Laurent, 
> 
> It is almost ready, I’ll meet you at your chambers tonight where we can talk more.
> 
> -Nicaise

***

A small knock at the door and Laurent turned his head away from his brother.

“Nicaise I told you never to bother me here. What do you want now?” 

“I found this.” Nicaise held up an unmistakable piece of crumpled parchment that was Laurent's letter to Damen before the news came. “I went to your room and you weren’t there, but the door was open, so I thought to look for you.” Nicaise looked down at Auguste then back to Laurent. “What happened to him? Like what really happened? I’ve heard countless stories.” 

Laurent signed as Nicaise sat down in one of the nearby chairs. “I was there and even I don’t truly understand what happened. Damen was late to practice Auguste went to search for him, I didn’t want to be left in the room all alone so I followed after him. Damen was an idiot, /is/ an idiot. He had placed on some crown he had found while looking through the storage room. Auguste walked in to see what he was up to and Damen attacked him. I was a coward and stayed hidden in the doorway. I could have saved him and I didn’t even try.” 

“And now after 4 years, Auguste body has finally given up. He’s dead.” Laurent sat with tears running silently down his face as he looked at his brother.

“No, he’s not.” Nicaise had gotten up and looked closer at Auguste’s body. 

“He’s dead Nicaise, We were too late in trying to make the antidote. The came to tell me he passed this afternoon. You said we had time.”

Nicaise just shook his head. “I’ve seen enough dead bodies in my life and Auguste isn’t there yet.”

“Don’t toy with me Nicaise.” The day had been a roller coaster of emotions for Laurent. Damen was to be crowned this morning, uncle wrote and will be arriving any day now. Then the physician came in the middle of class to announce the news to everyone. 

Nicaise moved slowly over Auguste’s body checking for things with his small hands. His finger holding back the flap of Auguste’s ear. “Look here those tiny green discolorization, it means he has been poisoned. The larger the does the larger the spots, these tiny spots mean that someone has been poisoning him for a long time now. That's what the potion we have been working on is for. If he had died from this his whole body would be green.” He raised his hands to motion down at Auguste. “This is something else, someone really wants you to believe that Auguste is dead.” 

“Another one of your fancy poisons you studied?” Laurent mocked.

“Actually no, a common root said to fake death. I’ve seen villagers use it to run from debt collectors. If you weren’t always locked up in your tower in Arles you could learn something that's not written in those books of yours.”

Laurent rolled his eyes but motioned for Nicaise to continue. 

“People still feel pain and the muscles react to it. Ever heard the phrase ‘pinch me I must be dreaming?’ it comes from this plant.” 

Thoughts that swarmed Laurent’s head made it harder to think. ‘ why would they need Auguste to only feign death, why not just wait for the poison to work and have the slowest death imaginable. Why death now when he was stuck in an endless sleep? Unless he wasn’t?

“You said he muscles would still feel pain and react to pain? He hasn’t responded to anything in the past 4 years. So if he responds now that means he has woken up and that someone has put him back to sleep. Forgive me Auguste.” Laurent moved to the end of the bed and grabbed his toe, they both watched closely as Laurent twisted the toe sharply, the leg jumped in an attempt to escape the pain. Laurent turned towards Nicaise. “This root when will its effects wear off?”

***  
  


> Uncle,
> 
> A rider has already been sent from the school but here is my formal update. Auguste had died. I will be bringing his body home to be buried in Arles alongside our mother and father. Please prepare for his funeral. We shall arrive by carriage in a fortnight.
> 
> \- Prince Laurent of Vere

Laurent,

Your letter arrived when I got to the Kingsmeet.

My father is dead and my brother is acting strangely. I know we have grown distance over the years but he has taken to actively avoiding me when not in public. I thought we would mourn together for our father.

I shall be crowned tomorrow in front of the white clocks of the Kingsmeet guard and all of my fathers kyroi. I’ve been dreaming off this moment all my life but I never imagined it would happen this soon. As my friend, I wish you were here.

\- Damen

> Damen,
> 
> Auguste lives. We are escaping the school, as my uncle believes that he is dead. We will be hiding until he is stronger and can take the throne. Someone wants him dead and I'm sure I know who but we had to go somewhere safer than the school. He wants to see you, there is too much to explain in a letter. Is there anywhere on the border that we can meet?
> 
> \- Laurent

  
  


Exalted Damianos of Akielos

Due to your involvement with the death of the crowned prince Auguste, our nation and council seek compensations. Delpha/Delfure was once under Veretain rule and so we shall see that the land is returned to us. 

This is your official declaration of war.

\- King Reginald R of Vere.

> Regent of Vere,
> 
> There has been an accident on the road, Prince Laurent's caravan was found attacked and looted. On route from Aquitart to the keep of Bailleux. Neither Prince Laurent or the body of late Prince Auguste can be found, we fear that their bodies were taken by the Akielons or raiders looking for ransom. My guards are looking endlessly for them but we may need support to expand our search efforts.
> 
> \- Thevenin, Lord of Chasteigne

Nikandros Kyros of Ios,

Damianos is in danger, my uncle plans to kill him. He has not returned my letters, the runner says he was turned away so I am reaching out to you. Damen talked highly of you. Is there any way in which you can get him close to the fort of Aquitar?

\- Prince Laurent of Vere

> Laurent Prince of Vere,
> 
> I am very much aware of your uncle's attempts to harm Damianos, your nation has declared war on ours in an attempt to reclaim Delpha. I do not trust you or your ‘plan’ but I will agree to meet with you near Aquitart, our arms are gathering at Marlas to prepare for your first attack into our lands.
> 
> Damianos is war hungry in a way I know him not to be, if you are working against this I will aid you in any way I can. I cannot get him to leave but if you can make to us I will alert the centuries on the border to let you pass unharmed into our lands but you will be accompanied by our men.
> 
> \- Nikandros Kyros of Ios

***

The darkness gathered around him in the night. The sword hit the smaller tree again letting the sound echo through the quiet forest. His frustrations built with every swing. Years had passed without his notice. Auguste's body weaker now than he could ever remember. What little strength he had finally left as he let his body fall slowly down onto the soft earth. Spell training then sword practice late into the night was supposed to help him gain back some form of control but often left his thoughts without any. 

Auguste did not like the plan but could not think of a better one. Since waking everything had become very disorienting. Parts of his memory from being under the curse are scattered and fuzzy. Laurent had grown up and Auguste had missed all of it. Damen had been there for him and visited often with useless information. Uncle visited but those times were the hardest to recall. Endless magical healers who were baffled with his condition, their names and voices long forgotten. 

It wasn’t just Auguste alone in his head while he had been asleep. His mind was tormented with thoughts and memories of the Mad King. Malik’s endless voice and wanting to take control. His need to be returned to his crown and in power of a country once more. Auguste had stolen him and interfered with his destiny. Endless talks about how he will be crowned a king again. How he had gained power and used forbidden magic to control people to do terrible things. How he was cursed to live forever in his own crown never to age or truly live except for the prophesied day when he shall rule once again at the head of armies. 

A king who seeks power finds himself with non at all

Words spoken by ones most trusted will be his fall

The lands shall bow to one that lives on past death,

No more attached to this world but by a cursed crown left,

Curiosity is by innocents downfall shall lead to an endless sleep,

Broken only by a new Kings reap 

A throne of lies, another false King shall be built

An unlikely alliance will make him then wilt. 

The prophecy that Malik had heard and tried to prevent, but now Auguste realized he was only part of it and that himself and Damen would fulfill the other half. The words had ruled Makiles life and drove him towards madness now haunt Auguste and threaten to do the same to Damen. 

Auguste looked up to the night’s sky. The constellations at least had not changed, it seemed everything else in the world had. Damen, the smaller boy who he had known was now King of Akielos, it was unbelievable. Nicaise had joked on the road that Auguste wouldn't be able to recognize him, that Damen was now a mini-giant. What he couldn't believe more was the way that Laurent defended the man. The rumors from Akielos about the actions of king Damianos were concerning and routed in evil. Most shocking to Auguste to comes to terms with was Uncle declaring himself king after only the rumors of Auguste and Laurent's disappearance. Not even had they seen a garrison out on the search for them. 

He understood that they had to do something. Stopping Malik who had control over Damen had to be the first priority. Then he could confront Uncle and the council and get his country and crown back. 

***

Uncle,

I am alive. Meet me at the border near Aquitar

\- Auguste

> Damianos Exulted,
> 
> Your presence is requested at the border, please ride immediately with a small guard and send the troops following after you. Please meet with me at the border town of Salease. General Makedon and I will be awaiting your arrival.
> 
> \- Nikandros, Kyros of Ios.

***

Laurent watched as Nicasie kicked the ground, drawing endless circles into the dirt as they waited in the shade crumbling wall. Auguste stood across the abandoned clearing seated on the edge of a broken fountain looking off into the horizon for riders.

Laurent had his eyes scanning over the dense forest around to the open clearing in which Damen should be arriving. This had been his plan and yet he couldn’t combat the feeling that something inevitable was going to happen. The feeling of being watched would not leave his mind and he knew that his paranoia had gotten on Nicaise and Auguste nerves. 

“They should have been here by now, its past noon. Are you so certain they know where to meet us Laurent?”

“Yes, Nikandros has lived his life commanding this land he will know what ruins I was referring.”

“I don’t believe you. We are too open, anyone could find and capture us here.”

“Be quiet and prepare. I seem horses approaching.” Auguste’s voice rang out over Nicaise’s bickering. Laurent moved swiftly closer to his brother.

“That's Akilon royal flag. Damen is with them.” Laurent found he could not keep the obvious affection out of his voice when speaking of him. 

“Laurent it is not Damen. Not the one you know. You understand that to set him free we have to destroy the crown and release Malik’s trapped power there. Even then I don’t know if that will break Malik’s grip on Damianos.”

“Brother I know. I'm the one who knows Damen better than you. If he were himself he would not have stopped writing to me, no matter the consequence.”

“Lauren no, I don’t think you do understand. I may have to hurt or even kill Damen in order to stop Malik. I don’t want to but if it comes to a fight I don’t want you or Nicaise involved. Protector magic is so much stronger then scholars or healers magic. It's destructive and hard to control.”

“I’m not a little boy anymore Auguste you don’t have to coddle me. I know Damen he won't hurt me.And it won’t come to you having to hurt him!”

“It's not him I'm worried about. Malik will! Malik is stronger now that Damen is a true King. He may not even-”

“Both of you be quiet! Your arguing will give the plan away they are almost within hearing range.” Nicase hissed at them. 

“Go hide.” Laurent cooled his expression into one of collected confidence as Nicaise ran behind the tree line out of sight.

Laurent and Auguste stood side by side in front of the crumbling wall as the riders approached. Laurent easily picked out Damen’s head of curls as they riders slowed down in the clearing. Damianos was the first to speak. 

“Nikandros, why have you brought me out here to look at two Veretians? We shall capture them and they will be sold to the slavers so I can return to my war planning.” 

“They are not just any men, they are Vere’s princes. Here in good faith to negotiate with you.”

“Vere’s princes are dead and there sits a new king on the throne. The King is the one who declared war and attacked us. They have no power over Vere why should I waste my time talking to them? Nikandros, why have you wasted my time in bringing me out here?”

“I bid him too.” Laurent stepped forward crowding near the horses. 

“And who are you?”

“Laurent, Prince of Vere.” Damen meet Laurent's eyes but there was no emotion or recognition in them. He wasn’t speaking to the Damen he knew anymore. “But more importantly your friend. Damen I 

know you are inside there. Fight for me.” A plea and some magic infused his words. 

Damens faced shifted and softened for a moment while looking at Laurent. All hope was gone when it hardened again as Damen spoke. 

“Get them out of my sight.”

“Hold.” the command rang out in Auguste familiar voice. “I am Auguste, the true King of Vere. My uncle holds false claims to the throne. Vere will not fight this silly war with you that my uncle claims he  will. Once I reinstate myself as King the troops will only follow my orders and not his. Please be diplomatic with me to prevent the useless spill of innocent life.”

Damen dismounted from his horse and draws his wand. “And give me one reason why I should not kill you now for your brother's insult?”

“He is a fool in love,” Laurent’s eyes sent daggers towards his brother. “What type of King passes on an opportunity to save his people's lives. It would be seen as cowardly to not even attempt a  negotiation.”

Nikandros also dismounted and moved closer to Damen, “Damianos please, the country is in no state for war. The other kyroi don’t trust you yet as king. Think about the good of our people, the state of our country is still in morning for your father.”

Laurent stared at Damen profile as he reevaluates the situation. Brown eyes meet his. “Please Damianos lower your wand and just talk to us.” The softness that Laurent knew as Damen returned for a  moment before his face twisted in pain. Damens knees crumpled and he fell to the dirt. Laurent rushed to his side.

“Damen please, this isn’t like you. You know me, I know you do. You have to fight against him. He isn’t your voice in your head.” Laurent knelt beside Damen as he is clenching at his head in pain. 

“Laurent now, remove his crown!” Auguste moved closer as Laurent lifted his hands up to the golden laurel leaves. He reached for the precious metal and pushed them off Damen’s head. Damens body slumps forward and rested in Laurent's arms. 

“Don’t touch them!” Auguste cautioned as Nikandros moves closer to the gold leaves now resting on the ground.

“Was that really it?” Nikandros hovers around them. 

“Afraid it isn’t. It will take much more than that to get Malik out of his head.” Laurent knew that voice before he even turned around with his wand raised. “I’ll have none of that Laurent.” A word and Laurent’s wand was flying across the clearing and landing lost in the grass. “You wouldn’t want Nicaise to get hurt.”

Uncle had Nicaise at his side. One hand wrapped around his throat the other holding his wand in the boy's side. Tears streaming down Nicaises face “I-” “Diam!” After the spell was cast no words would escape Nicaise’s lips no matter how hard he moved them. 

“Who are you?” Nikandros drew his sword at the intruder.

“The King of Vere of course.” Laurent hated how high uncle held his crowned head up. 

“No, Uncle you aren’t and you never will be. Father should have never trusted you.” Auguste withdrew his wand and got into a defensive pose to face their uncle. 

“Oh, that's where you are wrong Auguste. I am King. The council will morn but reward me from taking your bodies back from the hands of the Akielons who stole you away and killed you, abused your corpses in a barbarian way. My crowning will go down in history and without question.” He stepped ever closer to Laurent who was still on the ground holding Damen. Auguste moved to place himself between them and Uncle. “Your Father never did trust me but he did know that I was smarter than him. More powerful in ways that no one understood.His trust was his downfall”

“You are a monster. I know it was you who was poisoning me over the years. I remember all your little visits and how you used your magic to hypnotize the school's physician and headmaster to turn a blind eye to your plot. The council, once they know the truth, will never make you king.”

“But they already have, nephew. You are dead remember? And little Laurent here is missing, ran away and has possibly even been captured by the Akielons. We are in a wartime situation and with that I have the final word on everything. I don’t need the permission of the council to act and move troops. They will march on Marlas tomorrow morning. While the Exalted and his Kyros are off fucking each other in the woods two days ride away.” 

Nikandros moved to draw against him but Auguste held a hand up to stop him. “Don’t one wrong move and the boy he is holding there is dead. Spells work faster than swords in battle.”

“Come over here and watch Damen, I need to have words with my uncle,” Laurent spoke to Nikandros. Laurent carefully stood attempting to lift Damen with him. They both make a spectacle of falling back down under Damen’s weight. The fall did what Laurent wanted. It got him next to the crown that he had knocked off. Laurent picked it up carefully just as he passed Damen off onto Nikandros. Auguste had warned him that if he touched the crown he may fall to Malik's power but the surge never came.

Laurent stood holding the crown in his hands. He waited a moment thinking something may happen but nothing did.

“Foolish boy. And here I thought you were one of my smartest. It won't affect you. You are not a first-born, you don’t desire the throne as Auguste and Damianos do. Malik has no interest in you.”

Laurent stood turning the laurel leaves over in his hands, bending the malleable gold under his thumb. “But Uncle, this isn’t the crown that was in the storage room. What did you do to it?” Laurent used his confusion and holding the crown to slowly inch closer to his uncle. If he could keep him talking and thinking that he has won then Laurent will act.

“ Simple, the crown will change forms to appeal to whichever prince views it, “He explained to Laurent like he was teaching an innocent child. “That's how it has drawn in other princes in over the years. I simply sent it to Kastor as a gift. King Theomedies viewed it as his own before his death, and it molded into what he wanted most. His crown and control back. In honesty, I didn't know who it would affect first, Kastor or Damianos but did like my chances on either.”

“Just a little poison helped I guess,” Nicaise had finally spoken “Poison the king of another county with an untraceable poison over a few years. The repulsive bastard wanted his own crown that badly he would sink to killing his own father? Was it the same poison you were trying to kill Auguste with? Or one that works faster and could be traced back to Kasor but not to you?”

“Silence you little slut!” He gripped the back of Nicaise’s neck and choked him before pushing him away roughly to the ground. Laurent lunged forward to catch the coughing Nicaise. “He has served his purpose so he can die with the rest of you.”

Laurent pushed Nicaise aside and lept towards his uncle with the crown still in his hand and placed it upon his head.

“You are a king, right? So wear your crown.” He managed to slip it on his head. Uncle’s head moved under the added weight of the cursed gold. A bright green light filled the small space between them and Laurent fell to the grown hard. 

The coldness had surrounded Laurent. He felt frozen to the bone. Darkness infiltrated his vision as he couldn't muster the strength needed to open his eyelids. There was no sound to be heard. Laurent didn't know what happened or where he was but was thankful he wasn’t at least in pain. He couldn’t move he couldn’t see. The realization hit him and the panic started.

* * *

The bright light intruded into his eyes as they opened. He felt the warmth from the sun and understood he was outside. His hand raised to block the sun while he opened his eyes fully. Someone was saying his name faintly. There was screaming happening even further off into the distance. Nikandros' face suddenly filled his vision. “Damianos you are awake. Is it really you?” 

“Nikandros, My friend it has been too long. Where are we?” Damen let his feet take his weight as he looked at his surroundings, none of which made any sense to him. Nicaise was on the ground clutching at his neck and coughing. While Auguste, an alive Auguste, rushed down to the ground as Laurent lay in the grass before him. An older man staring up at the clouds stood behind them. He could head Nikandros words in his ear but did not understand them as his mind solely focused on Laurent laying in his brother's arms. 

He pushed out of Nikandros grip as he stumbled towards Laurent. 

“Laurent!” Damen raked his eyes and hands over Laurent's body before looking at Auguste. “What happened which spell was used on him?” 

“I don’t know. I didn't hear a word uttered, only a bright green light.” Auguste cradled Laurent closer. Damen took to running his hand thought Laurent’s hair and saying his name. 

“Move you, idiots!” Nicaise crawled over to Laurent. “Is he breathing, does he have a pulse?”

“Pulse, yes. But breathing no,” Damen repeated back to him. 

Nicaise moved with efficiency as he rattles through his small bag. He produced a bundle of herbs then taped them with his wand. He moved the now smoking herbs under Laurent’s nose. Then in the still moment with all eyes on him, Laurent breathed deeply in. Damen let out a sigh of relief. 

Damen stood and approached the man standing before him and recognition hit. “You would go as far as to killing your own family to get the throne?”

“I would kill millions if it meant I could control all the land that I could. I’ve done it before and I will do it again.” The man looked towards the ground for his fallen wand.

“If you kill everyone then you have no one left to rule over. A king's duty is not to kill but to protect. He is crowned in trust that he will put the needs of his people above the needs of himself. A King's power is from and for his people. You have never once been a king nor will you ever be.” Damen unsheathed his sword and slashed it straight through his unprotected throat.

The head and body fell to the ground. The crown rolling away into the trampled grass. 

Auguste looked to Damen. “It is still cursed we have to destroy it with the Penghancuran spell. I don’t think alone we could do it but together we might.”

Auguste left Laurent laying with Nicaise as he stood up next to Damen.

“On the count of three?”

Auguste nodded and withdrew his wand. Damen counted in Akielon and at the final word two blasts of purple colored the field and hit the golden leaves. A dark haze emerged from the spot then slowly dissipated down into the ruined earth. 

“Damen.” the soft voice of Laurent broke the silence. 

“Laurent!” Damen and Auguste spoke simultaneously. 

“You killed him?” Laurent’s voice was shaking slightly.

“I'm sorry. I know he was your uncle but it had to be done. He nor Malik can never hurt you or anyone else again.” 

“I feel it. He is gone.” Damen nodded along to Auguste’s words. His presence inside, Damen felt it gone for good. 

***

> To the council of Vere,
> 
> I hereby inform you that Reginal of Vere is dead. I Auguste son of Aleron am alive and will be arriving with Laurent to Arles in the upcoming days. There will be no funeral for the traitor, his body has been disposed. There will also be a trial, for I fear there is corruption in the court left in my uncle’s wake. Please prepare for my coronation.
> 
> \- Crown Prince of Vere Auguste R.

Kastor,

You have betrayed me. I will offer you house arrest for the rest of your life as my brother. If you flea Ios and promise to never come back to Ios before my return I will not pursue you. But I cannot forgive your actions for killing our father.

\- Damianos Exalted, your brother 

> Damen,
> 
> The whole school is abuzz with tales of what happened everyone wants to know and I’m having a game going collecting the most outlandish theories and tales. I have never wished to leave Istana Mantra but this year I find myself longing to be anywhere else. With Auguste in Arles and you in Ios, I find being trapped in these ancient halls maddening. I find myself with no one worthy to talk to except Nicaise. 
> 
> I miss you, I miss our conversations. 
> 
> This ink you gifted me years ago is quite fun. I should use it more. Make my letters to you and Auguste as bright as a peacock. I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I have come to enjoy yours.
> 
> -Laurent

Laurent,

My duties have called me back to Delfa. If you wish to see me before traveling to Arles for the season, let me know how long to prepare for your arrival.

Good luck with your final tests, not that you need it.

\- Damen.

  
  


#  *Six Years Later*

Auguste,

Brother, I have missed you so, words cannot describe how much I wish to see your face. 

The integration of the more wizards to the public has been going as smoothly as predicted. Any and all minor bumps have been dealt with. The Akielon public has been welcoming to the slow change, I hope Vere and my people have been doing just as well in my absence from court. 

I hope Mikaela is treating you well, court arranged marriages are never what one expects them to be. 

Me and Damianos have finally chosen a date. We wish to formally invite you and the council to bear witness to our union. Vask and Paten delegations have also been invited. We shall be married on the fall equinox in a mix between Akielon and Veretian traditions. If you wish to arrive earlier and spend some time with me send word so that we may prepare. I do not wish for another incident to occur. Please bring your finest suit, and no further talks about trade negotiations until after the ceremony. 

I do miss you but I cannot imagine a life separated from Damen. He has come to understand me in a way no one has before. I find myself in love with him. I trust him with my unabated thoughts and with my life. He knows how to make me smile and cheer me up even on the darkest of nights. He never asks for more of me then I can give. 

I love him Auguste, in ways I never thought I could.

\- Laurent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!  
> Thank you to all who read this. :kissing_heart: I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I welcome to all thoughts, critics, and criticisms just leave me a comment on your thoughts. I just started writing fics and everyone has to start somewhere right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and taking a chance on this fic.


End file.
